olympusactionusfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Holzen
thumb Holzen - 'jeden z bogów w Olympus Actionus. Dołączył w drugiej odsłonie. Ma obecnie 56065 lat standardowych. Jego motto to: ''Wymowna cisza mówi wszystko, a jego dziwactwem jest zbieranie różnorakich przedmiotów, składników i tych podobnych na później. Obecnie mieszka na Osiedlu w swojej twierdzy otoczonej czarnymi chmurami, na szczycie wysokiej góry. Wygląd Taki jak na zdjęciu, tyle że trochę wyższy i kamienny. Patronaty *Ser *Wszelkie minerały i skały poza diamentami *Runy (magia runiczna) *Cisza *Brody *Metale Charakter i historia Ciężko stwierdzić, jaki naprawdę jest jego charakter. Bywało już tak, że raz bywał szarmancki, raz filozofował, raz wariował i raz zabijał bezwzględnie. Czasem bierze coś nazbyt dosłownie, a czasem radośnie przepuszcza mimo uszu. Części umów dotrzymuje, części nie. Ogólnie dba o sojuszników i przyjaciół. Czasem dba ściśle o przepisy i zasady, a czasem postępuje całkowicie chaotycznie. Najbliżej mu do neutralnego, ale to i tak nie definiuje tego, jakim Holzen naprawdę jest. Ostatnio wyszło na jaw parę niepokojących faktów z jego przeszłości. Podboje galaktyk, milenijne masakry, utraty pamięci i śmierć wszystkich bogów danego sektora po nieświadomym wybadaniu przez lata ich słabości. Ogólnie nuda, ale efektywnie podana. Okazało się, że dziełił ciało, iskrę i duszę z niejakim Nezlohem (lecz to tylko jego tymczasowe imię było), który żył w uśpieniu, a gdy nadarzał się odpowiedni moment - przjemował kontrolę nad całym życiem Holzena i przeprowadzał istną rzeźnię na wszystkich bogach, a resztę kawałka wszechświata zostawiając na później, by utopić ja w terrorze, krwi i mroku. Dopiero obecnym bogom udało się powstrzymać masakrę trwającą od tysięcy lat (dobrze ukrywaną), jednakże największą ofiare poniósł Markos, który poświęcił swoje życie, by zniszczyć monstrum, które powstało z połączenia Mrokasa i Nezloha - Holkasa. Jednak takie wyczyny znacząco osłabiły Holzena, który utracił sporo mocy i prawie wszystkie artefakty... No i nie było wiadome, jak zareagują bogowie... W czasie między III i IV edycją udało mu się ukończyć pewną miksturę, która sprawiła, że zło już nigdy zdradliwie i wbrew jego woli nie przejmie nad nim kontroli. Lubi *Chłód *Wiatr *Zieleń *Spokój i ciszę *Tworzenie budowli *Sportowe walki bezpośrednie *Krew *Sery Nie lubi *Wybuchów *Budyniu waniliowego *Psów *Maszynek do golenia Artefakty Pudełko z kryształami Wygląd: Zwykła brązowa szkatułka, która z zewnątrz wygląda na niepozorną, jednak jej wnętrze jest specjalnie dostosowane, by móc przechowywać więcej rzeczy. Moce: Holzen przechowuje w niej różnorakie kryształy - głównie swoje wynalazki zdolne do różnorodnych działań - eksplozji jonowych, stworzenia pary zajączków na baterie, rozpylenia kichającego proszku lub wylania się kwasu. Przydatne. Cywilizacja Do zrobienia Chowaniec thumb|60px|AndrzejAndrzej - fagocytujący słoń, służy Holzenowi od dawien dawna. Przeżyli razem sporo przygód, poratowali kilka smoków i sfagocytowli kilka dziewic w czasie milenium. Żyje już 1024 lata standardowe. Andrzej ma srebrzystobiałe oczy, czarne kły oraz głowę z sera. Może również dość dowolnie zmieniać wielkość, jednakże standardowo mierzy tyle co leżący troll. Charakter ma dość podobny do Holzena, lecz ogólnie jest przyjazny. Uwielbia ogórki w sosie arbuzowo-kaparowym. Uwielbia fagocytować wszystko, na co ma ochotę, jednakże jest ściśle posłuszny Holzenowi. Ciekawostki Dnia 14.02.2010 Holzen przeszedł kurs zręczności pod okiem Blade'a. Od tego czasu jego prędkość, szansa uników oraz zwinność i zręczność znacząco się poprawiły. Dnia 02.05.2010 Holzen przeszedł kurs kowalstwa i płatnerstwa pod okiem Casulona. Dnia 26.09.2010 Holzen otrzymał aczika: '8# Niczym Obi-Wan, bóg Holzen, jeden z najbardziej boskiego panteonu, potrafi wykrywać zakłócenia w Mocy. Jak w oryginale, były one wywołane przez miliony głosów, ale tym razem okazało się, że zabrakło... gorzały! Można się martwić, czy nie zacznie walczyć mieczami świetlnymi, albo nie zapuka do jego drzwi Luke Skywalker... ' '''Achivment Unlocked: May the Force be with you! Kategoria:Bogowie